


Nightmares

by Buriko



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriko/pseuds/Buriko
Summary: Yoon and Jaeha have respective nightmares after Zeno's reveal and discuss them, around Chapter 101.





	Nightmares

Yoon rubbed his eyes, hardly believing it was daylight already. Finally daylight.

The entire night, he had been having the same recurring dream. Zeno’s clothes were torn, so he patched them up, but as soon as Zeno put them back on they had more tears. Being the genius that he was, he mended the new tears as quickly as possible, but again, the moment Zeno put them back on, the clothes were torn. It continued over and over, even after bouts of consciousness, but Yoon didn’t fully wake up until the clothes were shreds that could hardly stay together.

It was easy to tell why he saw a dream like that, and he grimaced at his subconscious mind’s lack of creativity and subtlety.

Yona was still asleep. Yoon left her that way, as it seemed she had finally managed to reach that state. While quietly setting up the tools to make breakfast in the dim dawn, the green dragon poked his head out of the tent with a wide grin. It seemed he had been waiting a while for someone else to be awake with him.

“Good morning, Jaeha.”

“Good morning~!” he sing-songed, moseying out of the tent to amuse himself with the first target of the morning. Slinging an arm around Yoon’s shoulder, he gave him a sly look and said, “Did you have any bad dreams last night?”

“…Why do you ask?”

“I heard a cute little scream from your tent.”

“Oh, that was probably Yona.” In his rousing moments throughout the night, he had noticed Yona jerking back awake at many points.

“Yona-chan?” Jaeha’s eyes grew wide while his mouth pursed small, but it immediately stretched out into a grin. “My, what did you do to make her–”

“Don’t be lewd!” he snapped and thwacked him across the back of his head, shaking out from under Jaeha’s hold on him.

Jaeha's satisfaction at having gotten under Yoon's skin showed all over his face as he rubbed his head. “Well then, did you have any nightmares?”

“I did. Just about never-ending chores, that’s all.”

“It couldn’t have been as bad as the nightmare I had,” he switched the topic to himself.

Yoon knew that in the game he was playing this was the part when he should have been enticed to ask him about it, but he refused to indulge him. “That’s nice.”

“It was about Zeno.”

Yoon flinched, fighting a spark of curiousity.

“He… he gave me this look, like he was so wise, and…”

Yoon nodded.

“…he started giving me… the talk. _That_ talk.”

Jaeha was covering his face and shaking, and whether it was an act or not, Yoon decided not to care anymore.


End file.
